How It Should Have Been
by PanicButton
Summary: Short oneshot: Title says it all really ReidOC. Something nice for a change from me.  Reid has a date.


How It Should Have Been

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

**A/N: exactly as it says really. Needed to get this out of my system before I exploded.**

Reid had never found dating easy. Yes he had been on a couple of dates. Ok three dates if you include the JJ disaster and maybe four if you really needed scrape the bottom of the barrel and stick that Lila in there too.

Two of those dates though had been exciting and wonderful, and Reid was ready for that excitement again.

He stood in the bullpen that morning with a happy smile and a mug of sugar and coffee and was almost normal. He spoke too fast and jerky, and he spouted off some information about tractors and broccoli farming, he looked no one in the eyes as he spoke to them, and he totally failed to understand Garcia's jokes but today he was happy and tried to pretend that he did.

No case today, but lots of paperwork and he was happy. He was sure Morgan would suspect something different about him today, but if he did he didn't say anything. The morning passed Reid in a blur of happy tummy churning memories and thoughts and the paperwork was going slowly but now it was lunchtime and people were drifting away from their desks to get sandwiches and other things to tide themselves over until the evening. Reid looked around and took this quiet time to pop off to the men's room and make a quick phone call.

He checked all the stalls were empty and then entered one, locking it firmly behind him and stood with his back against the door. He pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at it grinning. He didn't press speed dial, but punched in a well remembered number. It was answered almost immediately.

"Hey – just checking we are still on for tonight – good" A huge grin. "Well I was expecting you to say that. I wanted – needed to hear your voice. – The men's room, I know very romantic. I have to go someone has come in – yes later – yes love you too." And he flipped the phone shut.

He left the stall to see Morgan standing there smiling at him. "You are not going to tell me you have a date Reid."

"You are right, I'm not." And he tried to push by Morgan to escape the line of questioning which was going to come next.

"Love you too? So this isn't a first date?" Morgan looked impressed.

"No Morgan it's not my first date. Sorry to disappoint you on the old virgin genius thing." He started to push Morgan out of the way.

"Whoah man, who is she? Do I know her?" Genuine interest?

"I don't want to discuss this with you Morgan, you are a worse gossip than Garcia." And he slid his skinny frame by Morgan.

Catching Reid by the arm, "So I know her?"

"The chances of you knowing my date are very slim. Let go of me." Kitten scowl at Derek.

"You meet her at Comic Con last week?" This was getting very annoying now.

"Morgan, you all seemed at assume I was at Comic Con last weekend. I wasn't. Now let go." Reid pulled his arm away and walked quickly from the men's room. Wonderful that's just great; every Agent in the building will know about this by the end of lunch, then more questions he didn't feel like answering. His private life was called that for a reason. He swept back into the bullpen with an annoyed look on his face still. Prentiss and JJ who had been sitting chatting looked up as Reid bumped off the furniture on his way back to his desk, Morgan following close behind.

"Reid buddy I am sorry." He said as he caught up. "I was just teasing you."

"Well don't. Leave me alone." And Reid picked up his pen in him normal weird way and started filling out some paperwork.

The afternoon dragged and dragged. The euphoria he had come to work with had been spoiled by Morgan, who was still trying to make up for bullying Reid in the men's room

"Can I help with some of your paperwork Reid." A kind gesture but totally empty as the paperwork Reid was on now was Morgan's anyway. Another 'funny' thing he liked to do to Reid. When Reid first started Morgan did it as a joke, but the boy didn't complain and finished his off too, so since he had occasionally passed over a few bits for Reid to do.

Reid looked over at Morgan. "Help me with the paperwork? Yes." Spencer stood up and picked up the huge pile of folders and forms and dumped it all in Morgan's in tray. "Thank you for the offer Morgan."

"Hey I didn't mean……….."

"No you never do, do you." And Reid picked up his messenger bag and walked towards the elevators. He had plans for tonight, and he was not going to let Derek Morgan stop him having fun!

……….

At home at last. He locked the door and dumped his bag on the floor, checking the time. Plenty, good. He went to the bathroom and ran the water into the tub. He added something heady and smelly to the water and as it ran went to choose something to wear.

He sat in the tub and washed his hair and body and played back conversations and smells in his mind and smiled happily. Had he ever felt this content and happy before? He looked down at his toes and smiled at them. His toes were loved. He was loved.

He got out of the tub and had a shave and a manic tooth brushing session then towel dried his hair. It was going to be a bit of a fluffy hair night, but he didn't think that would matter. Towel wrapped around him he went to his bedroom and looked at what he had chosen to wear: a dark almost black shirt and black low slung jeans with a black belt slipped through the belt loops. He sighed happily as he slipped the clothes over his soft clean skin. His socks which were always important to him. One Black and white striped and one plain bright green.

He was just about the leave the bedroom when he quickly ran back and stripped the bed and changed the bedding. Well you never know! Once it was all sorted and looking straight he went to look in the mirror hanging on the hallway wall. He did a quick toothpaste check, and stood and wondered if he should had a tie on or not. No – tonight was relaxing time, so top button undone. Black boots on his feet, and grey jacket over the shirt. A big sigh and another check for bits between the teeth, and he was out of the door and off to the bar.

Reid was early. The bar was not huge, but big enough for a dance floor and a darts board. He found an empty booth were he could see the door and ordered a soda. Didn't want to get tipsy before his date arrived. His hands started to twist in anticipation. Spencer was so focused on the door the other side of the bar that he didn't see the person slip into the booth next to him. He didn't notice until a voice whispered in his ear.

"Heya babe."

They drank together and they chatted about odd things, and quantum physics and other vastly interesting subjects, then rose as one and held each other on the dance floor, pulling each other close and feeling the warmth from each other. Hot breath in ears and tongues running over lips. Hands on each others hips and thumbs sliding through belt loops to pull close and hold tighter; or running up backs and tangling in long hair. Long kisses full of passion. Swaying in time to the music unaware of anything but each other.

And this is what Derek and Garcia saw as they stood the other side of the bar having a quiet drink.

"So sweetness." Garcia suddenly said to Derek. "You are quite sure that isn't an old date of yours?" She was smirking at Derek.

"Very sure! I think we better go before he sees us." And he made to leave.

"I don't think he will see us Derek, but yes, we should go."

………..

**A/N Short oneshot of how nice it could have been. Thank you.**


End file.
